


The First Time (and many, many times after that)

by melloneddy



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Awkward First Time, M/M, O O F, Sex, Smut, barlyle - Freeform, blame the barlyle discord, crackfic, hard angst, nobody knows anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloneddy/pseuds/melloneddy
Summary: philip and pt have some intimacy in the room of the bed





	The First Time (and many, many times after that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverLynxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/gifts).



p t was v much in love, with a man

it was strange because 1870s

but they were determined to have the secks no matter what it did take

"oops" saud phones "how do we do this i do not knew"

"here" said phol, his bf for forever "i can help lets find a book"

so they went to the libaryiry to find but because 1870s there was Not A Book and it was made them quite sad, and then phiness started to cry

"oh no don't cry" said philippe "we can still do the secx"

so they went to home and rubbed the dicks but oh no

it was Still Not Enough

"here" sad penis "can i put my fingers in there"

"y tho" spoke pholp 

"i dunno might be ok"

two munutes later philp was a bowling ball becaus fingers 

"oh ya that definitey does feel good"

so they did that for next two times bUt

_uh oh_

it was Not Enough Again

so woops, they were very frustrated

and then berinarnum said "hey my swet candelstick can i put my dick there"

"wHY' siad phrolp

"i dunno might be ok"

it was very ok for barniarnium but Very Not Ok for phorlup

"was that ok" pineas said

"yes no it hurt can i try"

fernias frwned but sed yep anyway

pilipe did the one thrust and Wow

"oof that is very good" sed phines moaning

"yes, is very good" respondied phep

so that was the Sex and then smiled and sleep 

_but would it be Enough_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all can blame the barlyle discord i do not apologize


End file.
